goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Gets Held Back and Gets Grounded
Brian Gets Held Back and Gets Grounded is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by videogamenerd1000 on February 19, 2013. Brian is in seventh grade at school. His teacher asks him a question, and Brian gets the answer wrong. His teacher tells him that he thinks like a kindergartener, and Brian is sent to see the principal. When Brian tells the principal what happened, the principal demotes Brian from seventh grade, so Brian has to go to sixth grade. In the sixth grade classroom, the class is reading a novel. The teacher asks what might happen during the next chapter, and Brian answers in an unacceptable way. The sixth grade teacher then gets mad at Brian and demotes him from middle school. So Brian has to go back to elementary school. At fifth grade, Brian tells the teacher, Mr. Brown, about some videotapes that his grandmother wanted other people to see before she died. Mr. Brown then notices that one of the videos is an R-rated movie. Brian then realizes that he's getting demoted from fifth grade and moves on to fourth grade. At fourth grade, when the teacher asks Brian what the capital of Massachusetts is, Brian guesses that the capital of Massachusetts is an amusement park, and the teacher demoted him to third grade. At third grade, the teacher asks Brian where Florida is, and Brian says that Florida is in his private parts. The teacher then demotes him to second grade. In second grade, Brian begins dancing for some unknown reason. The teacher then demotes him to first grade. In first grade, Brian becomes so upset, that he starts to throw a tantrum. The teacher then demotes him to kindergarten. At kindergarten, Brian has to take a math lesson, but he doesn't want to, so the teacher demotes him to preschool. At preschool, Brian refuses to share with the other kids, so the teacher expels him and sends him home. At home, Brian's dad has realized that Brian had been expelled from school and punishes him for doing so. Transcript 7th Grade Teacher: "Brian, what's 2 + 2? Brian: "One Squadrillion." 7th Grade Teacher: "Seriously, Brian! That is a Kindergarten level question! You are such a dumb***! Go to the principal!" Brian: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" enters the principal's office Principal: "What brings you here, Brian?" Brian: "I thought 2 + 2 equalled one squadrillion." Principal: "Brian you are so an idiot that I am holding you back to 6th grade!" 6th Grade 6th Grade Teacher: "So class, what do you think will happen in the next chapter of Hatchet?" Boy: "Brian will hunt for food." Girl: "Brian will fish for food." Brian: "Brian will get rescued after 54 days in the wilderness, but as a different person. He will get to his father, still unable to discuss his mother's affair." 6th Grade Teacher: "Brian you just ruined the book for the whole class! Go to elementary school!" 5th Grade Brian: "Mr. Brown." Mr. Brown: "Yes, Brian?" Brian: "My grandma died last week.and her will said she wanted other people to see some videotapes of her life." Mr. Brown: "OK, sure." (views the video) "Brian, was that Paranormal Activity 4?" Brian: "Yes! That's an R-rated movie! 4th Grade!" 4th Grade 4th Grade Teacher: "Time for geography, class. Brian, what's the state capital?" Brian: "Disneyland." 4th Grade Teacher: "No Brian, that is an amusement park! The state capital is Boston. Third grade!" 3rd Grade 3rd Grade Teacher: "Class, we are doing Geography now, just like the 4th grade. Brian, where's Florida?" Brian: "Here." (sticks out private part) 3rd Grade Teacher: "Second grade!" second grade Brian: "Oppa Gangnam Style!" 2nd Grade Teacher: "1st Grade!" first grade Brian: "I want my mommy! I want my mommy! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 1st Grade Teacher: "Kindergarten!" Kindergarten Kindergarten Teacher: "Class, math time!" Brian: "I hate math! I'm leaving school! You're not my parents! I don't have to listen to you!" Kindergarten Teacher: "Preschool!" Preschool Brian: "Mine mine mine! It's all mine!" Preschool Teacher: "You're expelled!" home Brian's father: "Brian, I can't believe you got held back all the way to preschool and then expelled! You are so grounded until the late part of the decade! Go straight to your room!" Video For some reason, the video got marked as private, so we had to remove it. Sorry. Category:Grounded Videos